


Pitch Perfect:  the unimimi

by THEGIGANTICMARSHMELLOWBEAR



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEGIGANTICMARSHMELLOWBEAR/pseuds/THEGIGANTICMARSHMELLOWBEAR
Summary: This story is about an unimimi but im not sure im not sure if its actually an uni but whatever, okay lets carry on shall we, so Emily is the unimimi and keeps it a secret from the Bellas while they try to find out what it is





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn you this may not be very good

No-ones pov

Emily is sat in the car nervously waiting to arrive at Barden University and she thinks that her mom knew that she was nervous since she said "it will be alright nobody will judge you of who you are" but Emily only know she's saying that since she went through her songbook and got that from one of her songs. Barden University soon came into view and she pulled her snapback  down to cover her ears

Katherin: "do you remember what youre going to do here" she said as she parked the car

Emily: "yes i do, i have to join the Bellas and win competitons"

Katherin: "you dont have to do that Emily, i just want you to have fun but if thats what you want then do it"

Emily: "thanks mom" she said and hugged her

Katherin: "remember to have protection when you have a bit too much fun okay"

Emily: "yeah yeah, i got to go, bye mom" emily hugged her, got out the car and headed for all the stands but was stopped by a very happy blonde who showed her the way to her dorm and gave her a map aswell as a rape whistle. Emily made her way to where auditions were held but there was no sign of the Bellas

Meanwhile at the Bella house, all the Bellas except for Beca were sat in the living room half listening to chloe rant about how they are going to get back on ICCA and win the Worlds because they were kicked off it from Fat Amy's stunt at the presidents birthday

Stacie: "im going to get some water" stacie said getting up and walking to the kitchen

Lily: "the inumimi is coming" lily whispered just loud enough for Ashley to hear

Ashley: "whats a inumimi"

Lily: "you'll see" she said and got out a magazine that had the name Neko and Unimimi, with a brunette that had black dog ears perking up and a black bushy tail sitting on train tracks, on the front cover under the name unimimi

Ashley: "okay?" She said dragging the ay

Amy then got up and stood on the couch "Chloe stop arguing with us about what happened it was an accident and Lily what the hell is an Inumimi"

Chloe: "well this 'accident' costed us competitions and everything else that involved acapella, now we only have one shot to redeem ourselves and that is to win worlds or else we wi-" chloe was cut off by the doorbell 

Fat Amy: "i'll get it" she jumped off the couch

Fat Amy got to the door only to be met with a tall brunette

Fat Amy: "sorry about my boobs i just jumped off the couch" the brunette smiled awkwardly while amy fixed her boobs

Brunette: "hi, i went to auditions but you guys werent there and i was hoping for the chance to sing for you"

Fat Amy: "oh sorry we're not aloud to take any in" amy said closing the door but the brunette stopped it

Brunette: "Wait! Im a junk" she says

Cynthia then opens the door again "what you say about yo junk" she says motioning her head for the brunette to come in

Cynthia leads the brunette to where all the Bella's are and Lily sits up straight and quickly puts the magazine down when she spotted the brunette

Brunette: "hi im junk. I mean Emily, Emily Junk" Emily says stumbling on her words "Junk i know its weird my dads last name is Hardon" she adds and stacie try's not to laugh earning a hit on the arm by chloe "im a legacy bella. My mom was a bella. Junk"

Chloe: "your mother is katherin Junk?"

Stacie: "who?"

Chloe: "only the top of the 1981 Bellas. She invented the booty shake and from what i've heard she has a 5 octal vocal range voice"

Emily: "she definitely does, you should hear when she used to be with my dad" she said cringing slightly at her words

Fat Amy: "what a weird thing to say"

Chloe: "okay show us what ya got"

Emily: "right here right now"

Chloe: "yep right now"

Emily quickly explained that she is going to sing an original. She started singing, stopping at the second verse to explain that she still needs fixing that part and carried on doing a little air drum beat halfway through, when she finished chloe said one second and the bellas huddled and started to whisper to each other

When the whispering was over everyone sang a note

Chloe: "you're in, welcome to the Bellas legacy"

Emily started doing a weird dance making everyone try to stop her

Fat Amy: "now lets go party"

Emily: "great cant wait" and everyone started getting ready to go


	2. Chapter 2

No-ones pov

The Bellas had just arrived at the trebles party and Emily was beyond excited

Emily: "wow is this what a collage party look like"

Fat Amy: "nope this is what only accapella parties look like" and emily nodded her head

Stacie: "well, legacy ill be your guide for tonight"

Emily: "stacie right?" Emily guessed as they made their way to the open bar with Fat Amy

Everyone went their seperate ways and it didnt take long for stacie and amy to make a Bee line of shots. Stacie gave Emily a shot

Emily: "oh no i dont-" but before she could finish stacie cut her off

Stacie: "come on legacy, tonight is supposed to be fun" stacie said with a smirk

Emily stared at the shot for a moment and then downed it, scrunching her face and her throat burning after "that was horrible" and stacie just laughed

A short brunette came up behind Emily and said "you must be Emily the legacy, to be honest i didnt know we had one. Anyways im Beca Mitchell"

Emily turned to face her and said "wow. Youre shorter than i thought and its adorable, not because i adore you so much but you just helped the bellas get their sound back and i admire you for that" emily rambled causing beca to laugh

Beca: "calm down legacy and im not short, your just freaking giraffe"

Stacie: "want a drink beca"

Beca: "yeah sure" and stacie walked over to the bar "i like your  snapback" she added pointing to emily's black snapback that says HAIZ in big bold white letters

Emily: "thanks its my cousins"

Beca: "your cousin is a fan of Hailee Stienfeld"

Emily: "you could say that"

Stacie: "here you go beca, what ya guys talking about" stacie handed beca her drink

Beca: "Hailee Steinfeld" and stacie gasped

Stacie: "Hailee Stienfeld as in the Hailee Stienfeld the actress and singer/songwriter that is the worlds first celebrity Neko" and beca nodded

Emily: "i didnt know that you guys are big fans of her"

Stacie: "we're huge fans of hers, we would buy all her merchandise until chloe banned us from spending our money on it"

Beca: "she literally banned us, she blocked the sites on all our electronics and she went to all the shops that sold Hailee merchandise and put up a sign in all of them telling them that we cant buy anything from there" and emily just laughed causing beca to hit her arm "its not funny"

Emily: "it kinda i-" emily was cut off by stacie squealing

Stacie: "ohmygodohmygodohmygod guys Hailee is on live" stacie said excitedly

Beca: "jeez stace calm down but let me see" and stacie let both emily and beca look at her phone screen where it showed Hailee talking to her fans through the comments "i cant hear her"

Stacie: "then lets go back to the house then" fat Amy who heard everything the girls were saying came over with a shocked look on her face

Fat Amy: "wow who knew Stacie Conrad would ditch a party full of good looking guys just to watch a live stream with her favourite celebrity"

Stacie: "eh they can have a break from this" she said gesturing to her body

Fat Amy: "wait does this mean that hunter is actually having a break from all these fine asses" and stacie nodded "oh my god i gotta tell chloe she will be so proud" and fat amy walked off

Stacie: "come on pitches lets go"

Stacie and beca made their way to the house still watching Hailee on the livestream and they sat on the couch while Emily went upstairs to unpack some boxes since the university allowed her to stay at the Bella house

Hailee: "so, i just wanted to say that i love you guys alot and that im going to have a special performance next saturday for my cousin's birthday and I now that I'm currently not on tour but I wanted to do this one for her since she's always been there for me, anyways there's going to be a catch were going to be doing something different this time which means were not going to be all dressed up as Neko's but we are going to be dressed up as unimimi's because my cousin is an unimimi only and possibly the only one so far but you cant tell her anything about this because as you know its a surprise"

Beca: "what the fuck is an unimimi?"

Stacie: "i dont know but i'll ask" she said and wrote 'what is an unimimi' in the comment section where everyone else was asking

Hailee: "what is an unimimi? Well an unimimi is like a Neko except they have dog ears and a dog tail. I gotta go bye Haizers. Oh wait i know im not supposed to tell you guys this but i just have to there is going to be a surprise guest though some of you may know her and some may not and they are going to be singing a song of mine" Hailee opened her mouth to speak again before she was interupted by a voice in the background

Voice: "Hailee your freak of a cousin is on the phone" and Hailee rolled her eyes

Hailee: "how many times do i have to tell you to stop calling her a freak, she's just like me different to the rest of the world, so stop causing her to have a bad time Shawn she's only eighteen" she said in a calm voice and looked back at the screen "sorry guys looks like i have to go for real this time Bye Haizers love ya lots" and with that the livestream ended

Stacie: "we have to find out who this special guest is, what if its someone we know" 

Beca: "definitely and go to her performance next week, but we just have to get the other Bellas especially chloe to let us go"

Stacie: "yep and we just need a plan" stacie said with a smirk


	3. 3

It was the next day and almost everyone had a hangover but chloe dragged them to a car show where their competers were performing.

Stacie: "are those cars moving on their own"

Fat Amy: "probably got ghost drivers in them"

Chloe: "everyone quiet its starting" everyone went quiet and a blonde poped up on the jumbotron 

Blonde: "we are we are Das Sound Machine" and immediately Emily recognised the person and her face flushed pale

Cynthia: "hey legacy are you okay"

Emily: "yes, yes im okay"

After that the group came marching out and did their thing leaving the Bellas especially Chloe shocked with mouths hanging open. Chloe noticed that the group was headed their way

Chloe: "everybody act natural"

Beca: "how on earth do you do that"

Chloe: "just act how you always act but not how you act at the house ugh just act like you act when you impress someone" everyone quickly started doing something when the blond german came up to them

Blonde: "well well well The Barden Bellas" she said with a smirk and then she noticed Emily and her smirk grew bigger "oh look who it is Pëter"

Pëter: "its the little mutt, hows the pussy doing" the bellas looked at Emily confused while she just glared at the two

Emily: "dont talk like that about her"

Blonde: "look mutt you cant tell us what we can and cant do, we own you"

Emily: "yeah sure you do Komissar, so why dont you take your little german ass group and go bother another acapella group and you dont own me never have and never will" she said calmly and komissar rolled her eyes

Komissar: "this isnt over mutt" and her and her group left. Beca called after them

Beca: "yes, go bother someone else you sexy german blonde" 

Chloe: "Beca what was that"

Beca: "i dont know she just makes me sexualy confused and why are you guys looking at me, they obviously new legacy"

Stacie: "yeah what was that about legacy?" Stacie questioned Emily and the rest of the Bellas started to bonbard her with questions

Emily: "stop please, i know you want answers but im just not ready to tell you guys just yet"

Chloe: "its okay we get it"

Beca: "no we dont" chloe glared at beca "or we do get it"

Fat Amy: "can we go now i got some pizza rolls waiting for me"

Chloe: "fine but rehearsals tomorrow 8am sharp and dont be late"

\----------------------------------------------------

The Bellas were sat in the living room watching a movie when Fat Amy pointed out something about the cover

Fat Amy: "hey, i just realised that Hailee Steinfeld from Barely Lethal looks like Emily" and Emily nearly chokes on her water "you know apart from the cat tail and ears"

Stacie: "that reminds me, Chloe can we go to Hailee's concert next saturday"

Beca: "can we Chloe"

Fat Amy: "wait is the Beca Mitchell actually asking someone for something"

Beca: "yes bitch, now can we Chloe"

Chloe: "fine, only this time since you guys havent bought anything and have been behaving for a few months but if your going we all are going"

Jessica: "wait isnt it Emily's birthday next week"

Chloe: "oh yeah i forgot, we can go if its what Emily's wants for her birthday thanks for reminding me Ashley" Stacie and Beca both turned to face Emily and gave her puppy eyes

Jessica: "I'm Jessica" Ashley put a hand on Jessicas shoulder whispering "dont worry they'll get our names right soon" to Jessica

Emily: "well i dont mind b-"

Beca: "then its settled were going, thanks legacy" beca said practically jumping for joy. She then went over to emily and quickly kissed her cheek causing the younger bella to blush

Stacie: "we didnt even need a plan, thanks legacy"

Fat Amy: "wow thats the first time we've seen Beca kiss someone on the cheek even though she hates physical contact"

Beca: "its was only a one time thing"

Emily: "okay now i'm going to pee" emily said and went upstairs

Fat Amy: "i dont think we needed to know that" Amy called after her

Chloe: "what time is the concert"

Stacie: "umm, i'm not sure have to look it up and we still need to get tickets and why do you want to know"

Chloe: "so we can get all glammered up duh but first we need our outfits sorted"

Beca: "i already got my outfit sorted out"

Chloe: "oh i was thinking we could all match"

Beca: "yeah i'm not going to match"

Chloe: "oh come on becs we match when we do performances, why cant we do it"

Beca: "well thats performances like performing in front of people, this is actually leaving the house to go somewhere matching, we'll all look like siblings except we don't look alike"

Chloe: "this will be the only time we go anywhere apart from performances matching"

Beca: "promise"

Chloe: "i promise"

Beca: "i swear to god if you break this promise i wi-"

Flo: "sell her for a chicken we all know"

Beca: "i wasnt thinking that but i will do that if i run out of options"

Emily comes back and sits at Beca's feet and they carry on watching movies until everyones gone to their room.

Emily turned the tv off and withought thinking she picked Beca up bridal style and carried her to bed


	4. 4

At rehearsals

Chloe: "where's Emily, she cant be late for her first practice"

Just as chloe said that Emily came rushing in apologising multiple times while the Bella's tried not to laugh at her hair

Emily: "i know my hair is a mess its called a bad hair day"

Beca: "what happens if you touch it" beca poked emily's hair and a bit fell out of place causing some of the Bella's to laugh

Emily: "yeah haha real funny" she sarcasticly said and took a seat with the rest of the Bella's

Chloe ranted on about different techniques on about how they are going to kick some german ass

Emily: "but the main reason is to have fun right"

Fat Amy: "i'm sorry but legacy you are the most dumbest person i've ever met" emily shrunk into her chair

Beca: "Emily's not dumb for all you may know she might be smarter than all of us apart from Stacie and lily"

Chloe: "no fighting please, lets get back to techniques then we try them"

Chloe rambled on again with the Bella's half listening to what she says "are any of you listening" there were a chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah' "good now everyone off your feet and get practising"

The Bella's rose to their feet and got different props like ribbons, glow sticks, hula hoops, skipping ropes and other things. Emily got a hula hoop and stood away from everyone not exactly sure of what to do, she then saw Beca walking over to Chloe "Beca, come hula hoop with me" Beca smiled at Emily and walked over

Beca got into the hula hoop with Emily "how are we going to do this" beca said "what if i" she hugged Emily "no what if i go over here" beca took a step back so her back was touching the hoop

Emily: "wait if i turn around" beca couldnt help but let her eyes trail down the Legacy's body, feeling her cheeks burn up, she quickly looked away before she was caught, emily looked at beca "maybe if you turn around we can try" beca turned around and emily started to count "1...2...3" they both started swinging their hips but the hula hoop managed to stay up for a few seconds before getting caught on beca's leg

Beca: "okay no that didnt work out as planned" she laughed as well as Emily, beca tried getting out of the hoop almost falling but Emily quickly caught her and spun her around so they were face to face

Emily: "are you okay?" she asked worried

Beca: "yeah i'm fine" she nodded blushing at how close they were

Fat Amy: "psst Stacie"

Stacie: "hmm"

Fat Amy: "look at those two"

Stacie: "awww their like love sick puppies, its a shame that they dont even know that they have fallen for eachother"

Flo walked over after eavesdropping "last night i saw legacy carry beca bridal style to her room and come out with the biggest smile i have ever seen"

Stacie: "yep they have definetly fallin in love, i still cant take legacy seriously with her hair like that though" the two agreed

Flo: "but they only just met two days ago how can you be sure that they have fallen for eachother because they might not actually like eachother like that"

Stacie: "cant you see whats happening right now Flo, you may not be able to see the signs but i sure can"

Fat Amy: "isnt she still with Jesse though?" Stacie shrugged "i dont know whats happening with them but i'm just going to focus on these two for now"

Cynthia: "hey Legacy can you hula and twerk at the same time" cynthia said walking to the couple with a hula in her hand

The two stepped apart and emily turned to cynthia "i dont think so, do you like have to swing the hula around your neck and twerk" cynthia nodded

Cynthia: "try it" emily nodded and swung the hoop swiftly around her neck then tried twerking but failed miserably as the hula hit her in the face causing the bella's who were watching to laugh

Cynthia: "this is how you do it, watch and learn" cynthia swung the hula swiftly around her neck waited a few seconds before twerking, some of the Bella's cheered while others watched in amazement

Emily: "i'll definitely need lessons" she chirped "but i'll probably wont need it since you know i dont think i'll ever do it again"

Stacie: "well legacy you will be doing it again probably in sex someday with someone special" she winked at beca and emily

Beca: "how and why would you need to do that in- you know what  i dont care, still why?"

Chloe: "girls less chitchat more rehearsing"

The Bella's went back to rehearsing and cynthia started to teach emily how to do the trick by showing her different ways "legacy are you watching" cynthia said once she realised that Emily was looking at something else in the room

"Yes i'm watching" emily said and paid attention to cynthia for the rest of rehearsal

By the end of rehearsal the bella's had mastered some of the choreography and emily had got the hang of the trick cynthia taught her which actually amazed the Bella's. Everyone left leaving Beca and Emily to gather their things

Emily finished gathering and walked over to Beca "hey umm i noticed that we didnt do any singing, do you know when we'll be able to sing" 

Beca turned to face her "uhh yeah we'll do that soon but can we talk about this later, i really have to go" she quickly packed away her laptop and left leaving emily alone

Emily: "umm i guess i'll see you around then" she said to no-one in particular

Emily was busy heading back to the bella house when she was stopped by benji "hey Emily have you seen Jesse, woah what happened to your hair"

Emily: "i'm sorry Benji i havent seen Jesse and i'm just having a bad hair day"

Benji: "oh if you see him can you tell him that i'm looking for him"

Emily: "sure thing benji and by any chance have you seen Beca anywhere"

Benji: "sorry emily but i'm afraid that i havent" 

Emily: "oh thanks Benji, i guess i'll see you around"

Benji: "yeah i guess so" he rubbed the back of his neck

Emily: "bye" she waved and started walking backwards and benji said bye and walked off

Emily got into the bella house and went straight to shower. After shower she got changed into her pyjamas since she didnt have any classes to go to, to keep herself entertained she wrote in her song book then in her diary (yes she has a diary doesnt everybody have one??? Definitely not me) after that she just played some games on her phone

She's broken away from her phone when stacie pops her head in "we're having a sleepover downstairs, bring your pillow and blanket with" she left and emily got up dragging her pillow and blanket down with her

By the time she got down everyone was in front of the tv and snacks were spread out everywhere "emily sit next to me" stacie said patting the spot next to her on the floor, emily sat down and leaned back onto the couch inbetween Jessica's legs

They were in the middle of watching The Babysitter when Amy declared a pillowfight and hit flo with her pillow. The others joined in, jumping up and down on the couches and sometimes hopping from one to another, when Beca came in holding an envelope, everyone stopped and emily hit fat amy with a pillow one more time before focusing on beca who looked at her and smiled before opening the card and immediately closing it again as an aaahhhh noise came from it

Beca opened it again and read the card saying that they were invited to party where they will have a riff off against other acapella groups including DSM "we're finally going to sing" emily happily said


	5. 5

At the secret place

The group arrived at the secret location the letter told them to go to

"Are you sure this is the place" chloe said as they stood outside a random house

Beca: "this was the address" she walked up to the house with the bella's walking hesitantly

Beca knocked on the door and the sliding peephole opened immediately "password" the person on the otherside said

Beca: "uhh fart noise" she said unsurely

The person sighed "didn’t you read the parenthesis?” 

Beca huffed and made a farting noise with her mouth and hands, the sliding peephole closed and series of locks were heard being unlocked, the door opened revealing a middle aged partly bald man

Man: "aahh The Bellas, come in come in" he stepped out the way allowing the bellas to enter

Beca: "are we early" she said noticing the empty house

Man: "no actually your late" he said taking them to his basement but first stopping at the kitchen where he says that he is their number one fan

Fat Amy notices his stuffed goose thats on the counter and leans over to touch it which causes him to snap at her "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" the Bellas jumped "YOU DO NOT COME INTO A MANS HOUSE AND TOUCH HIS GOOSE" after a while he calmed down and brought them to his basement

Emily: "this feels like a kidnapping" she muttered under her breath

Man: "this isnt a kidnapping" he reassured her well sort of

The man opened the door and people cheering and blasting music was heard "The Bellas are here acapella people" he yelled and some cheered while some just didnt care

The group made their way down the stairs being greeted by different members of different groups "BECA BECA BECAAAW" Jesse shouted over the music catching Beca's and some of The Bella's attention, Beca walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss before taking his hand and leading to him to the snack table

Stacie: "if any of you need me I'll be over there" she pointed to a group of guys who were laughing and chatting across the room

After a few minutes all the Bella's were spread out across the room and Emily once again found herself in the corner of the room not sure on what she was supposed to do "hey uhh Emily I got you a drink" Benji said tapping her shoulder "oh thank you Benji" she took the red plastic cup out of his hand and smelled the drink before taking a sip"uhh just so you know it's water because you're not exactly legal to be drinking yet" he said

Emily smiled at him "thank you Benji but how will I know that you haven't spiked it" Benji was just about to answer but was stopped by the host shouting "everybody quiet down its time" everybody cheered and the group's got into place, Emily quickly put her cup down and went to the Bella's side awkwardly standing at the back

Host: "lets take a look at the first category" he pressed a button on a remote and spinning like wheel on a jumbotron thing started turning, "ooh songs about butts. Okay.

Beca turned to Chloe "you know just sing about anything on the radio basically right?"

"Think about what your going to sing, let's start with Dad Sound Machine!"

DSM started singing Thong Song, the host then pointed to the Tone Hangers who came in with Shake Your Booty, the host then jumped into the middle and dramatically pointed at Stacie who sang Low by Flo Rida, The Green Bay Packers stepped in with Bootylicious by Destiny's Child, Benji then swooped in cutting them off by singing Baby Got Back, it was going so well until he changed the lyrics as his own when he got distracted by Emily who Fat Amy looked at weirdly

"Oh my god stop stop" the crowd booed "what was that, yo? You think you're a better lyricist than Sir Mix-a-lot" Benji shook his head "a man who was knighted by the Queen? You know the band Queen? Yes" he asked annoyed "no, sir, I do not. I just... couldn't help it.  I caught a glimpse of an angel. I got inspired" The host muttered "well your going to hell" he walked to his gong picking up the hammer "because Treblemakers you gone!" He said hitting the gong

The next few round went surprisingly easy for the Bella's as the managed to get the Tone Hangers and The Green Bay Packers out as well so the only group left was DSM and the host was pleased with that "Two! We have our final two! Now we have a showdown! All right come on in" the two groups stepped closer "lets do this face-off style. Okay. Let's take a look, see what your final category is" everybody waited in anticipation "90's hip hop jams!" he shouted and everybody was excited for this category "okay, y'all, take a second  to think about it. Timer up! Go!" He pointed to Pëter who started doing This Is How We Do It, cynthia them stepped in with Doo Woo (That Thing) but she was cut off by Pëter singing Poison, the man then pointed to Fat Amy who lead the group and did Scenario while doing a dance move but was stopped by Pëter towering over her doing a move and starting to do Insane In The Brain

Emily thought this was going to be fun  but she was absolutely terrified when it was going to be her turn because she didn't want to make the Bella's lose, she watched as DSM was stealing the show before them but got distracted by the host pointing at her, she wasn't if it was her so she pointed to herself signalling a nod from the man, panicking she started to sing flashlight making everyone go silent "I'm sorry. What's 90's hip-hop jam is that again?"

"Umm more like a 21'st century jam. That's it. Yeah. I wrote it" the man started walking slowly over to Emily who gulped, she looked at Beca who mouthed 'just stay calm' but how can she stay calm when a man she doesn't even know is looking at her like he is going to murder her any second come closer and closer to her, it felt like she was going to have a panic attack right there on the spot "you're saying it's an original?" He asked

Emily nodded her "yes, I'm saying it's an original" the crowd booed again "what is your name?" "Emily" she said in a small voice "Emily, I hate you" she looked to the ground as the man started to walk to DSM, feeling tears build up but not letting the break "in light of this embarrassing and unprofessional information, I am forced to declare... Dad Sound Machine is the winner!" Everyone crowded around the group and started congratulating them well except for the Bella's

After everyone finished their congratulations, Beca pulled Emily to the side "dude did you really wright that" Emily nodded "yeah I uhh I guess I did" she smiled, Beca opened her mouth but shut it as Chloe came up to the pair and blew up on Emily "What the hell was that Emily we couldve one that" Emily started freaking out "I know I'm sorry it's perfectly fine if you want me to crawl under a rock and die" Beca stood between the two girls and faced Emily "hey w-" she looked at Chloe who had a death glare locked onto Emily "HEY we don't want that now do we?" She sent a death glare to Chloe who let out a sigh "I'm sorry legacy it's just that we never win these things and I thought that we could actually have a  chance at this one"

Emily: "it's fine Chloe I messed and I promise it won't happen again" they smiled at each other and hugged after that they went their separate ways.

Emily stood in the corner of the room talking to Benji but not really listening because she was keeping an eye on all the Bella's, she knows she has to do it since Beca, Amy and Stacie are nowhere to be seen and the others are all drunk out of their minds

As the party came to an end some of The Bella's sobered up and Beca and Amy had shown up but there was no sign of Stacie, they  would look for her but Emily need to get the drunk Bella's home

At the Bella's house

As they stepped into the house they were greeted by noises coming from upstairs, they looked at each other and shrugged before departing to their rooms saying their good nights. Emily opened her room door only to shut it close immediately

Let's just say they didn't need to look for Stacie anymore 

  ❤❤❤  
Hey my beautiful flamingos I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have had writers block for this story and schools been going on and just life in general you know, I bet your probably like really you made us wait this long on to read a trash chapter but it is currently midnight and I had to redo this chapter because I forgot to save it and you know the rest. Well goodnight/good morning my beauties


	6. 6

Just saying I have only ever been to a concert once, so basically half the things in the concert might be entirely wrong, just like the meet and greet tickets. I'm not sure if they are tickets, are they tickets??? Well they are now and do meet and greets start before the concert or after??? Welp time for the chapter that all of you have waited so long and patiently for

❤️❤️❤️

About a week went past and it was two days before Emily's birthday and Hailee' s concert

Beca: "Stacie I'm such an idiot"

Stacie stopped what she was doing and looked at Beca "What do you mean?"

Beca: "I forgot to get the bloody tickets"

Stacie widened her eyes "WHAT! Beca I told you to get them like a week ago when the concert was first announced"

Beca: "I know, I know I messed up"

Fat Amy: "who messed up?" Stacie pointed to Beca "how'd you mess up"

Beca: "I forgot to get the damn tickets"

"What! Beca no we were all looking forward to this" Chloe said appearing with the rest of the Bella's minus Emily with her "I wasn't I probably would have left halfway through" Amy said

Ashley: "hey where's Emily?"

Chloe: "she isn't with us? Where is she?" As soon as she said that Emily walked through the door out of breath

Emily: "i got them" she panted showing the Bella's the concert tickets

Beca and Stacie widened their eyes "Emily where did you get these?" Stacie asked

Emily: "i uh know someone and I got meet and greet tickets as well"

Stacie: "What! Emily That must have cost you a fortune for all ten of us"

Emily shrugged "it didn't really, it only costed a few hundred dollars for all ten of us and I got a deal on it"

Cynthia: "What kind of deal Emily?"

Emily: " well it technically wasn't a deal more of a convincing to be done"

Cynthia eyed her "What kind of convincing Emily?"

Emily shrugged "all I had to do was a phone call telling their family members they died" the Bellas let out a sigh of relief

Amy: "how'd that go?"

Flashback

"I am not going to call aunt Cheri and tell her that you have died Haiz" Emily told her cousin Hailee who was sitting on her couch, legs tucked underneath her with a bowl of popcorn placed on her lap "do you want the tickets or not Emily?"

Emily nodded "yes I do bu-" Hailee cut her off "then it's settled call my mother then you get tickets but if you want meet and greet tickets you must call my dad as well"

Emily sighed "fine I'll do it, where's the phone" Hailee scooped her phone out of her pocket and pushed it across the glass coffee table. Emily picked up the phone and dialled a number and put it on speaker

After two rings the person on the other end picked up "Hello Hailee" they said and Emily cleared her throat "Ayy mon is this Cheri Steinfeld" Emily said trying to do a fake Jamaican accent while trying to be serious "uhh yes this is Cheri Steinfeld and who may I be speaking with?"

"Aah good mon I am doctor Abigay Reid I am here to inform you that your dawta Harley Stinfeld is it? has unfortunately been in an accident and has died due to a blow to the head" a gasp came from the device, then an irritated groan was heard

Emily looked up at Hailee who was staring right back at her with a smirk "Emily I know it's you" Cheri said from the phone "What? Who is this Emily person mon I'm doctor Abigay Reid" Emily said rather to quickly and Hailee couldn't hold her laughter in anymore "Emily I know it's you since you always call hailee, Harley Stinfield and i know that's my daughter laughing in the background"

Emily muttered a "fuck" under her breath which did not go unheard by Hailee who started to laugh even harder causing her bowl of popcorn to fall onto the floor and by the certainly angry mother on the phone "What did you say Emily" she said well more like yelled, Emily widened her eyes and started panicking "umm I said I got to go" she quickly hung up the phone chucking it onto the table

"Oh my god wooh that was hilarious" hailee said once she had stopped laughing and gotten her breath back "we should do that again sometime" Emily shook her head furiously "well that's if your still alive Harley" Emily said "Correction that's if your alive Emmy" Hailee said "now the tickets and meet and greet tickets are in that bag over there" she pointed to a black bag in the corner of the room. Emily looked at the girl shocked "meet and greet as well but I didn't even call uncle Peter" Hailee shrugged "well I actually want to meet your friends, now get the tickets before I change my mind" Emily quickly went to the back and got the tickets and left after giving Hailee a hug 

End of flashback

Emily smiled with a bit of a laugh at the memory that happened not so long ago "it was okay, I'm probably gonna die" she mumbled the last part "what was that?" Cynthia asked "nothing I just said it was okay nothing after that" Emily quickly answered and some of the Bellas nodded while some said an unsure okay

"So now that we've got the tickets all sorted who wants to try on their outfit" the bellas cheered apart from Emily who just shrugged and said "i'd rather wait for the day to come to try the outfit on"

"Come on legacy don't you want to see how good you would look in the outfit?" Stacie said "I do but I just don't have the time, what are we going to be wearing anyways?" Emily said "we're going to be wearing sexy sailor outfits and what do you mean you don't have the time? Is this to do with why you have been constantly disappearing this whole week?" Stacie asked and Emily did a quick small nod "yes it is to do with my disappearance lately but I'm only going to be my last disappearance and then I won't go disappearing again"

Chloe: "good because we need to do rehearsals in like ten minutes, now everybody get ready and meet there in five"

Beca: "we have to be there in five minutes" Chloe nodded "What it takes us about thirty minutes to even get dressed in the morning, who do you think we are the flash, getting ready in just five minutes" beca argued

Chloe: "three minutes now, everybody get move on" the bellas  went and got ready

\----------------------------------------------------

"Great rehearsal Bellas maybe tomorrow we'll be able to do the whole choreography" Chloe said taking a sip from her water bottle before resuming "but Emily your voice is a bit off which is bad for you if you want to have a so-" she was cut off by Amy "uhh Chloe she's not here" Chloe looked at Amy then at all the bellas who were looking around for the young brunette

Chloe let out an annoyed groan "Oh my aca god, she disappeared again didn't she"

   ❤❤❤

Wow two author notices in one chapter, lucky you I guess, anyways if you are confused on why Emily keeps disappearing I'll probably clear that up now, the reason she's disappearing the whole is because she is likely going to be joining Hailee on stage disguised as one of the back up dancers but hailee or any of the bellas don't know that so yeah 

Thanks for reading darling flamingos


End file.
